thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vacation fun ( transcript )
Helping Edward win the crown Edward: I Can't Beleve it I Won a trip to cleveland Ohio. Lincoln Loud: Congrats Edward Clyde: I know Lincoln Edward had won a trip to cleveland ohio to win a special crown Lincoln: I Know This calls for a song. ( Lincoln brings out a radio, then plugs his I-Pod into it. he then presses the start button and the song "Helping Twilight Win the Crown" starts playing) Lincoln: Hey, hey, everybody!~ I've got something to say!~ You may seem as different as the night is from day!~ But you look a little deeper, and you will see!~ That I'm just like you and you're just like me!~ Yeah!~ Hey, hey, everybody!~ I'm here to shout!~ That the magic of friendship is what it's all about!~ Yeah, you thought you were different as the night is from the day!~ Until Edward helped us see another way!~ So get up, get down!~ If you're gonna come around!~ We can work together!~ Helping Edward win the Crown~ So get up, get down!~ Cause it's gonna make a sound!~ If we work together!~ Helping Edward win the Crown!~ Clyde: Hey, hey!~ Hands up now!~ We're sending a message to the crowd!~ We're sending a message to the crowd!~ Wheels wave up, the come down!~ We party together all around!~ Lincoln Generous, honesty, Clyde Laughter, kindness, loyalty Gumball Edward helped us each to see [ Lincoln, Clyde , gumbal, darwin mikey simon] :So get up get down :If you're gonna come around :We can work together :Helping Edward win the crown :So get up get down :'Cause it's gonna make a sound :If we work together :Helping Edward :Win the crown! : :[ Edward ] :I'm gonna be myself :No matter what I do :And if we're different yeah :I want you to be true to you :If you follow me :We'll put our differences aside :We'll stick together and :Start working on that school pride! : :( As soon the people started to dance and sing nicole waterson steps to the 5 ) : :Nicole: up to Gumball and Darwin, furious You two, stop this! : :( But They Just continued to dance and sing ) : :the people ' :Jump up make a sound (Hey!) :Stomp your hooves turn around :Start now, make a change, :Gonna come around :Jump up make a sound (Hey!) :Stomp your hooves turn around :Canterlot Wondercolts :Help him win the crown! : :Jump up make a sound (Hey!) :Stomp your hooves turn around :Start now, make a change, :Gonna come around :Jump up make a sound (Hey!) :Stomp your hooves turn around :Canterlot Wondercolts :Help him win the crown! : :Jump up make a sound (Hey!) :Stomp your hooves turn around :Start now, make a change, :Gonna come around :Jump up make a sound (Hey!) :Stomp your hooves turn around :Canterlot... : :[ As soon the song is over everyone cheers that edward will win the crown ]'' : :( soon enough lincoln, Clyde, Gumball, Darwin and Mikey simon got to work on signs, making some sweaters, bakeing cookies and making merchendise soon their stand and soon lots of customers went in and buy the merchendise as lincoln's sisters glare angrily) : :''[ But as soon he was about to give the customer the cookie Lincoln's sisters appear angry about what he's doing ] '' : '''Lori: Angry "Lincoln! What are you doing? : :Lincoln: Helping Edward win the crown to cleveland to stop spencer : :Rarity: I beg your pardon! : :Lori: [ angry] Edward can't win the crown!" : :Lincoln: Yes he can He is Big strong Edward. : :Lori: He is Not Big strong Edward Lincoln?! : :( Thomas and Percy were cross. Edward was their friend. ) : :Thomas: Spencer has a bigger boiler But that just means more hot air. : :Percy: An honest steam can be a pouty puffer any day. .